The use of networks is a useful tool in allowing communication between distinct computing devices. Despite the proliferation of computers and networks over which computers communicate, there still remains various limitations to current network technologies.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.